oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen forge
The volcano of the isle of frozen fire stands isolated in a bleak and desolate state. There is an ancient hidden history within this volcano. A place of great destruction and creation. Description: As the sole protrusion of any note, on the island of frozen fire, is the volcano referred to as the frozen forge. The volcano exudes a pure white cloud of smoke up into the air and is covered in a blue/white thick sheet of ice. This sheet of ice seals off the various entrances to the cave system within the volcano itself. These caves are a maze that reaches deep into the heart of the volcano. The inside of the cave system gets warmer the closer you are to the core, up to the sensation of being in the middle of a desert heat wave. The caves and tunnels connecting them vary greatly in their style. In the time of the dragons, these caves were used for many things, from sleeping areas to research areas to simple storage. Even the dragons, however, never did explore the entirety of the cave system and only ventured far enough to utilize the core and the caves above. Within these caves are the remnants of what the dragons left behind, and deeper past the forge is the vault that has never been opened since the time of the gods. History: At the dawn of the world the gods created several locations from which they began to create the world. This forge was one such place. Originally used by the gods to create their unique items that would come to represent them in the future. The gods created many things from this forge, but not all were worthy to be released. The failed creations were stored away even deeper into the earth and sealed away when the gods left. Not long after the gods left, the dragons found the forge and began to explore and investigate. They encountered some of the defenses left by the gods. The dragons came to use this location to create their own items of power until the Thii war was drawing to a close. At the end of the Thii war the dragons attempted to build the most powerful weapon they could, one to rival the gods. The attempt failed and the magic exploded outwards freezing the island outside and sealing the forge away under the ice. Not all dragons were able to escape that day and there are remains of dragons hidden around the island and within the caves, mostly frozen in thick ice. The forge has never been visited since this event and remains untouched. Dangers: The dangers within the caves are much different than the ones outside the volcano. The dragons did not trigger all of the defenses that the gods had set up, leaving some to still be triggered. The dragons themselves left traps and constructs to guard their personal caves they'd used. The forge room itself possesses no traps or dangers, but is still and unlit. Past the forge room within the vault there are great potential treasures, but also great dangers as rogue creations that the gods sealed away have never shut down and have always remained wandering the sealed vault. Category:Landmarks